The Numantian Bulwark Wiki
The Numantian Sector The Numantian Sector lies near the western border of Segmentum Pacificus. Close to the warp rift known as "the Eye of Shadows". It is here that the Numantian Bulwark is situated, tasked with overseeing this area of space and protecting the Imperium of man from the forces of chaos from within the warp. Including the myriad of other threats to mankind. The nearby Ork Empire of Nazgraal Badtoof plagues the region. With constant raids, as well as the inevitable Waaagh! The Sector's close promximity to the Necron Dynasties of Thokt and Sarnekh leaves an ever present threat to the region. The sector consists of the following regions: Caladan's Ditch Cythrea System Hesperos Reach Karakorum System Khyber Pass Namea System Thana'gar's Veil Umbra's Passage Imperial forces within the Sector Enneadic Conclave Adeptus Astartes * Disciples of Jaghatai * Emperor's Swords * Knights of Fulgora * Lions of Namea * Titans of Othrys Adeptus Mechanicus * Pyroxean Techguard Adepta Sororitas * Order of the Azure Flame (together with Inquisitor Rayven Braylock) Astra Militarum * Akaadian Rangers * Astrakhan Iceborn * Cholarian Ironclads * Idrian Air Corps * Khorkhoi Raiders (PDF Regiment) * Loucan Corp * Namean Hunters (PDF Regiment) * Oradean Guard (PDF Regiment) * Orryxian Gungraves * Pyropean Sappers * Rakvere Chem Guard * Therok Ogryn Auxilia * The Condemned (Penal Legion) * Thirian Janissaries * Vraaxian Bombardiers Enemies of the Imperium Chaos Forces * Abyssal Sons * Apostles of At'aar * Blood Shrikes * Children of Rapture * The Faceless * The Ironborne * The Lost Eldar * Craftworld Varantha * (Eldar Corsairs) Necrons * Sarnekh * Thokt The Ork Empire '''of Nazgraal Badtoof * Skull Crushas * Black Sunz * Blood Moons * Blue vipers * Black Toofs * Dakka Gits '''Tau Tyranids * Splinter Fleet Amarok Timeline * 774.M41 During the sabbat worlds crusade a warp anomaly, later dubbed the''' Eye of Shadows', was discovered in the halo zone just outside the border of Segmentum Pacificus. * '''775.M41' The Numantian Bulwark is created. A collective of Imperial forces stationed within the Numantian system in order to guard the zone from any potential threat from within the''' Eye of Shadows'. Three new Adeptus Astartes Chapters and one Minor Adepta Sororitas Order are formed, tasked with guarding the space around the '''Eye of Shadows'. * 798.M41 Nazgraal Badtoof begins his waaagh! Targeting the Numantian sector within Segmentum Pacificus. * 869.M41 Tyranid Splinter fleet Amarok, broken off from Hive fleet Charybdis, invades the Feral World of Ildira. * 982.999.M41 The Great Awakening occurs. The ripple of psychic energy that echoes throughout the galaxy triggers the Eye of Shadows to re-open. Forces of The Faceless pour through. * 992.999.M41 Night of a Thousand rebellions. A massive outbreak of anti-imperial rebellions break out across Segmentum Pacificus. Contact is lost with large parts of the Segmentum as forces of The Lost advance on the Numantian Sector. The Pandemic wars begin. * 993.999.M41 The Imperiums communication systems fail. Entire Astropathic choirs are overloaded and collapse as a flood of distress signals ripple through the Imperium. Contact with Segmentum Pacificus is lost completely. * 001.M42 Roboute Guilliman initiates the Indomitus campaign. * 094.M42 A contingent of the Indomitus campaign finally reach the Numantian Sector to bolster it's depleted forces. A new chapter is formed, Titans of Othrys, made up entirely of the newly created Primaris marines. * 100.M42 The Cimmerian Crusade begins. Coriah Nyx, a champion of Chaos, leads a crusade to conquer the Numantian Sector. Category:Browse Category:Warhammer 40k